warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slatar Steelgraav
Slatar Steelgraav (also known as Slatar the Red) is a Vrykul warrior who seeks to serve the Scourge. To prove his worth, he leads a pack of Vrykul in constant attacks against the Alliance and Horde. Appearance As a Vrykul, Slatar towers over most other races; even Tauren and Draenei seem small beofre him. His body appears to be a solid wall of muscle, with thick limbs and a heavy torso. He has small black eyes, and thick red hair and a matching beard tied off into numerous long braids. His features are harsh and foreboding, a perpetual scowl and look of barely-restrained violence on his face when he is not in battle. Once he has entered the fray, however, he explodes with fury, moving with a surprising speed for his size. He wears a suit of blood-red amour; heavy and foreboding, the suit's design and origin are unknown, however, it appears to be as ancient as he is. He carries a massive, two-handed battleaxe that is embossed with ancient runes, their meanings unknown. Personality Even though he has only recently reawakened, Slatar seems to be fuled by a burning hatred of humans - a race that he supposedly would have never seen before his slumber. He seems to be driven by some imperative to seek out and destroy humans, as if to cleanse them from this world. His explanation for these actions suggests that he believes the destruction of humanity will bring about a new future for the Vrykul people; however, it is clear that there is more to it then that; he seems to have some personal hatred of them. Similarily, he believes that the Titans have abandoned his people, and, as such, they deserve vengeance for their actions. His hatred extends to those who venrate them, such as the Dwarves. In their place, he is devoted to King Yimron and the rest of the Vrykul race, to the point of near exclusion of anything else. Because of their drive to eliminate all life, Slatar wishes to side with the Scourge and aid them in their cause. Through his slaughter of humans, he hopes to be rewarded with a position of power within the Scourge, possibly even promoted to becoming a Death Knight. It is also said that he is "totally metal" and "plays a mean axe". Which probably means the huge axe he uses to cleave through his foes. Probably. History Nothing is known of Slatar's life before he reawakened from his ages-old slumber. However, it was not too long after awakening that he began to lead attacks on the Humans and other groups present in Northrend. Many of these attacks seemed to be purely random, merely striking out at whatever targets were available. Slatar does not appear to owe allegiance to a single clan or group of Vrykul. Rather, he leads a group of Vrykul marauders known as the "Destroyers" (or, sometimes, the "Wastors") into battle. This groups seem to be made up of bloodthirsty - but relatively disorganized - Vrykul who seek infamy in battle against their foes. Initially only attacking human settlements, the Destroyers' targets have increased as their attacks become more frequent. They now openly attack any settlement they can find that is not affiliated with the Scourge or Vrykul, mindlessly slaughtering any who dare to stand against them. He prefers human targets, however, but of late has taken a particular disliking to Dwarves owing to their fascination with the Titans; however, this seems to be only a thiny veiled excuse. In truth, he seems to hate all other races. Of late, it would appear that his efforts at random slaughter have met with some success. Steelgraav has acheived soem degree of noteriety with Horde and Alliance forces, with at least one bounty posted on his head. At the same time, he has been sighted with Scoruge agents, suggesting that he may be closing on his goals of ascention to the Lich King's leigons. Category:Characters Category:Scourge Category:Vrykul Category:Warrior Category:Articles by Darthfish